


In Memory of My Childhood

by originalramune67



Series: Brooklyn Boys Far From Home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Hinted Stucky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalramune67/pseuds/originalramune67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the two of them had always been huge Disney fans. </p><p>Yeah, maybe there was only like, four Disney movies in existence at the time, but never let it be said that those Disney movies were loved more than anybody else in the world. </p><p>But war isn't exactly the thing to encourage the love and happiness of others. Magic can't fix everything. There are no heroes in the world, there are no villians. There are just....people. And those people can't be brought back by all th pixie dust in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory of My Childhood

Disney had always been a part of their lives. As much as they were to each other, as Disney was to them. 

Many days of their childhood had consisted of sneaking into Disney movies. On hot days the theater near their home always smelled like their sweat, the older lady who was there almost as much as they were perfume, and the slight burn of the film flickering and spinning on their reels. 

There weren't many of Disney's magical films then but those few ran circles through Steve and Bucky's head. The days were past reenacting scene after scene over and over again until they knew them better than the flickering animations that had originally portrayed them. 

Years past, and the two reveled in each new Disney release. Each movie treated with that careful recreation and fun characters treated as family 

 

Of course, the war changed all of at. Disney no longer projected itself onto screens and bail bonds and war films dominated the screens. No more Disney fairytales. 

The train changed Steve's perception on Disney films. They were bullshit. Made up stories for poor children who couldn't handle the reality of the world. There were no heroes, no villians, no comedic characters to lighten the day. Just people. 

In the end, putting the plane in the water was easy. After all, no one gets a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
